The present invention relates in general to a display arrangement and display kit for supporting and displaying various types and kinds of objects as well as a method for assembling the display arrangement. The invention more particularly, relates to a collapsible display table and merchandise display case and method of assembly that enables a user to assemble the display arrangement in a fast and convenient manner without the use of hardware or hardware mounting tools.
Display cases for exhibiting jewelry, coins and other types and kinds of merchandise have existed in a variety of forms. The majority, if not all of such display cases, for the most part requires extensive time for assembly requiring both hardware and hardware mounting tools to complete the assembly process. For example reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,549; 3,875,873; 4,519,318; 4,643,103; 4,848,245; 4,905,612; 5,086,711; 5,094,176; 5,322,022; 5,377,601; 5,794,546; 5,865,127; 6,079,338; and 6,164,217.
While such display cases and tables may have been satisfactory for certain situations, they generally could not be easily assembled in a fast and convenient manner without the use of hardware and hardware mounting tools nor could they be easily transported or shipped from display site to display site.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to have a new and improved display arrangement and display kit, which is easily transportable and that can be assembled by a user in a fast and convenient manner without the use of hardware and hardware mounting tools.
In one embodiment a display kit includes a display arrangement having a collapsible pedestal base unit, an intermediate pedestal shelf, and a pedestal top. The method of assembling the kit includes expanding the pedestal base unit to its full lateral expansion configuration, expanding the laterally expanded unit to a fully expanded upright configuration, bracing the fully expanded pedestal base unit in a first stabilized position, mounting the pedestal top to the top of the stabilized pedestal base unit, bracing the stabilized pedestal base unit in a final stabilized position, securing the pedestal top to the pedestal base unit and mounting the pedestal intermediate shelf onto the stabilized pedestal base unit.
In another embodiment a display kit includes a display arrangement having a collapsible pedestal base unit, a pedestal top, a set of pedestal base unit skirts, a collapsible merchandise display case, and a transportation carrying unit. The method of assembling the kit includes removing the component parts of the display arrangement from the transportation carrying unit, expanding the pedestal base unit from its collapsed configuration to a full upright pedestal base unit, fixing in place two sides of the expanded pedestal base, mounting the pedestal top to the pedestal base unit, fixing in place the other two sides of the expanded pedestal base unit to secure the pedestal top to the pedestal base unit, attaching the display case frame members to the pedestal top, mounting the display case transparent members and access door in the assembled display case frame, and mounting the skirts to the fully expanded pedestal base unit.
In yet another embodiment a display kit includes a display arrangement having a pair of collapsible pedestal base units, a pedestal top, and an object display case. The method of assembling the kit includes expanding each individual pedestal base unit from a collapsed configuration to a full upright standing configuration, partially anchoring in a partially stabilized position each of the expanded pedestal base units, mounting the pedestal top between the pedestal base units, anchoring the pedestal top to each of the expanded pedestal base unit to filly stabilize the display arrangement, and attaching removably the display case to the top of the pedestal top.
In still yet another embodiment a display kit includes a display arrangement having a double wide collapsible pedestal base unit, a pedestal top and an object display case. The method of assembling the kit includes expanding the double wide collapsible pedestal base unit from a collapsed configuration to a full upright standing configuration with a plurality of adjustable supporting legs, locking the expanded pedestal base unit into a secure ridged configuration, mounting and securing the pedestal top to the double wide collapsible pedestal base unit and attaching the display case to the top of the pedestal top.
In still yet another embodiment, a display kit includes a display arrangement having a collapsible pedestal base unit, a pedestal top, at least a pair of stackable merchandise or object display cases, an attachable lighting system, and a double wide shipping or transportation case. The method of assembling the kit includes removing from the display components from the shipping case, expanding the collapsible pedestal base unit from a collapsed configuration to an upstanding configuration with a plurality of adjustable supporting legs and cross legged members, moving each of the cross legged members to their full expanded positions to help secure the pedestal base unit in its full upright standing position, mounting the pedestal top to the upper ends of the plurality of adjustable supporting legs, securing the pedestal top to the pedestal base, adjusting the support legs of the pedestal base unit to align the pedestal top in a substantially horizontal plane, mounting the bottom frame for the bottom one of the stackable merchandise cases to the pedestal top, mounting at least three transparent wall members of the bottom merchandise case between the bottom frame members, mounting a pair of lockable doors between pairs of the bottom frame members, mounting a top glass support wall to the top of the bottom frame members, mounting the top frame of the top one of the merchandise cases to the top support wall, mounting a pair of short square transparent wall members between pairs of front wall frame members, mounting a set of angled transparent wall members between the side top frame members, mounting a top glass observation wall to the top of the top frame members, and mounting a pair of lockable doors between pairs of back top frame members.